Hush Now Quiet Now
by TheOtterPrince
Summary: The quiet ones were the dangerous ones. (Hints of femslash.)


**Alright, well, this is my first attempt at a horror MLP story. So bear with me.**

**Also, if you want to find my inspiration, go to you tube and type in "hush now, quiet now" and click the creepy picture of Fluttershy.**

**One more thing. This takes place after the Gala but before the CUPCAKES incident.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>HUSH NOW, QUIET NOW<span>**

Sweetie Belle looked up at Fluttershy's cottage, before casting a glance towards the pegasi next to her. Their earth pony friend wasn't able to make it, because she wanted to help Pinkie Pie bake cupcakes or something of the like.

"Why are we here again?" she asked, the unicorn blinked at the Rainbow Dash-obsessed pegasi.

"Well, duh, to ask Fluttershy for help to getting our Cutie marks, as if it wasn't obvious enough!" the light amber pony responded, rolling her eyes, her dull pink mane whisked across a side of her face, she was seated neatly on her scooter, with Sweetie Belle in back.

"But it's getting dark, wouldn't it be safer to go back home?"

"Whatever. We can go get Apple Bloom then, she'll understand the whole bit about getting our cutie marks. Seriously." Scootaloo let out a soft sigh of irriation. "I mean, it's only Fluttershy. She won't harm us, she's scared of her own _shadow!_"

"Yeah, I guess your right," Sweetie Belle agreed, hopping off of the scooter willingly. "C'mon now, Scootaloo, we have to talk to her." She batted her sap green eyes and she stretched her hind legs before shaking her lustrious gray rose and gray purple mane. "Scootaloo?"

She turned around, emerald eyes wide as Scootaloo wheeled the scooter around and smiled, waving a forelimb in the air excitedly. "Sorry, Sweetie Belle! There is Rainbow Dash! She promised to show me some of her best moves. But she never did." As she spoke, a rainbow streaked across the sky and Scootaloo let out a laugh as she scooted away on her scooter, leaving Sweetie Belle alone.

"Scoota..loo?" Sweetie Belle called out, slightly unnerved by all of the cages around Fluttershy's cottage. The bridge in front seemed to have gotten worn out and this too unnerved her. Shaking the feeling off, she trotted forwards, towards Fluttershy's door. The leaves and grass fluttered down and caused the young filly to sneeze.

Then the door opened.

And the familiar shy pony's face appeared, "...Oh... hello, Sweetie Belle. What a lovely... surprise." There was something off by her voice, it was more loud, despite her being overly shy, and more eager for her to come in. However, Sweetie Belle was slow on the uptake and didn't notice it.

"Hello, Fluttershy," she beamed, flashing one of her greatest smiles, before getting a soft one in return. "May I come in?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Fluttershy squeeled, and half-dragged half-pulled her in. "It's about to get very dark, indeed! And you shouldn't be out! Would you... like some dinner? I have some leftovers. I wasn't expecting a pony to come over, sorry this place is.. messy." There was a soft smile on her face, an almost unnerving smile. But it didn't bother Rarity's sister, not at all. What unnerved her was how quiet it was in the house.

"Sure? Why not," Sweetie Belle agreed, nodding eagerly, and she was led to a small table, just big enough for two. Fluttershy flapped off, eager to go get a stool. "Fluttershy, where is Angel?" Although she wasn't very observant, the unicorn was used to seeing the albino rabbit around Fluttershy.

"Angel? Oh, dear, he hasn't yet returned.. he was going to the back, to get some cabbages for the others," Fluttershy giggled feverishly, and patted Sweetie Belle's shoulder as she offered her a chair before she scurried off and returned with an excellent looking salad and vegatarian varaities.

"Oh, wow, this looks great, Fluttershy!" Sweetie Belle squeeled, unaware of Fluttershy's intense stare as she wolfed down the meal, and began to reach for more.

"Sweetie Belle, would you like some desert, instead? Pinkie Pie baked some exspecially good cupcakes for me! I simply think they taste wonderfully, would you like to try some?" Sweetie Belle seemed taken back by Fluttershy's sudden question, but nodded eagerly.

Fluttershy disappeared for a few minutes while Sweetie Belle munched on some leaves of lettace, subconsiously. The pale amber yellow pegasus returned with a tray of cupcakes, topped with some white icing with purple edging. "Those look wonderful!" Sweetie Belle cheered, happily chewing into one, not minding the slightly metallic taste.

Fluttershy stared at Sweetie Belle as she began to gobble one cupcake after the other, an almost devious smile on her face. One hoof propped up her head as she sat on the chair, watching Sweetie Belle intently, as darkness descended outside of Fluttershy's cottage, sealing Sweetie Belle's fate.

"I'm stuffed," Sweetie Belle said, leaning back on the chair, licking her maw.

"That's great, now, would you like to help me feed the animals?" Fluttershy grinned, blinking her strong cyan eyes, in a batting manner.

"Sure, alright, why not? Then I'll go home," Sweetie Belle nodded, "We came here to get help with getting our Cutie Marks, but ... then Scootaloo left to go find Rainbow Dash."

"Oh no, no, no!" Fluttershy suddenly objected, her voice suddenly raised somewhat, causing the younger filly to fall completely out of her chair. "You can't go! ...It... it's dark out!" she complained, shoving a hoof in the direction of the window, where the full moon shone effortlessly.

"Oh."

"But you can stay here, with me! A little sleepover!" Fluttershy began to giggle and leaped off of the chair, clasping her hooves together.

Sweetie Belle looked uncomfortable as she moved the chair back into it's proper place, starting to get freaked out by Fluttershy's reaction. "Uh.. sure thing, Fluttershy." _She's afraid of her own shadow, so why am I suddenly afraid?_

Fluttershy grinned and clapped her forehooves together, giggling all the while. "Yay!" she cried out, softly, before ushering Sweetie Belle out of the room, and through her back door. "We'll first begin with the rabbits." It didn't occur to Sweetie Belle that the rabbits were supposed to be in the cottage, instead of outside. But, being the unicorn she was, she took no notice of this. Not yet, at least.

"Alright, so where are they?" Sweetie Belle chimed, slightly sluggish because of all the food she had eaten. And unknowingly, mostly because of the feathered cupcakes. "...Fluttershy?" She turned around in time to see a blade coming her way, and she let out a fear-filled cry and barely saw Fluttershy out of the corner of her eye. "Fluttershy?"

It sliced across her cheek, just missing her eye and Fluttershy let out a cry of disbelief and worry, "Oh, no, no, no! I'm so sorry! It-It was stuck...! I-I was trying to pull it out an-and..." She began to cry, letting out a wail. "I'm so sorry! It was an accident! It-it just slipped from my grasp."

Sweetie Belle, feeling quite unnerved, stared wide-eyed at the sobbing pegasi before comforting her, "No, no. It's alright, Fluttershy. It shocked me, that was all. I forgive you. Accidents happen."

Fluttershy sniffled before hugging Sweetie Belle tightly, smothering her mane with her hoof, in a soothing motion, and Sweetie Belle relaxed. Fluttershy let go and sniffled, "I'm sorry." She turned her attention and suddenly bolted, "I know what might be able to help!"

A cry of the animals raised into the air and Sweetie Belle dismissed it as a cry of alarm from Fluttershy suddenly bolting. Again, the filly didn't take notice that most of the animals were out of the cottage, when they should have been inside.

Fluttershy began to let out a soothing song, in her gentle voice, and it was all Sweetie Belle could do to not break out into song too.

**_"Hush now, quiet now,_**

**_It's time to lay your sleepy head.._**

**_Hush now, quiet now,_**

**_It's time to go to bed.."_**

Sweetie Belle suddenly yawned and rubbed her one eye, as blood streaked from the wound. Fluttershy returned with some bandages, and it didn't occur to Sweetie Belle as strange that there was bandages outside of her cottage instead of in. Fluttershy began to wrap her wound up, after putting some herbs on it to prevent any infection from the scooper, as it had been wedged into the earth.

Suddenly, she felt the bandages wrap tightly around her maw and she let out a muffled surprised squeel. Fluttershy was looking away, and half suffocating the young unicorn, but she began to nudge Fluttershy who turned to look at her wide-eyed and apologized again and unwrapped. It didn't occur to the blank flanked Sweetie Belle that this was the second incident almost resulting in permanent damage - by Fluttershy.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not quite sure why these things keep on happening," Fluttershy apologized again, looking truly apologetic.

"Fluttershy, it's alright!" Sweetie Belle objected, pawing Fluttershy's shoulder in a slightly affectionate manner. Fluttershy teared up and nodded.

Sweetie Belle began to feel numb, but she decided it was because of all the food she ate and brushed it off, and sluggishly began to make her way to the cottage. The light grayed unicorn didn't notice Fluttershy pick up the scooper, or sneak after her. "Sweetie Belle, wait!" she chimed and just as she turned, Fluttershy lunged at her and tackled her down playfully. "We need to feed the animals first, silly!" She giggled, and despite the unnerving situation, the gray unicorn nodded and they both got up and trotted deeper into Fluttershy's backyard.

"Here, feed this to the animals," Fluttershy chimed and threw a bag of all assortment of objects, mainly fruits and vegatables. Sweetie Belle nodded and she stopped as she draped the bag across her shoulder and went from cage to cage, occasionally getting pecked, unaware of the hungry stares she got.

"Hey... Sweetie Belle, wait," Fluttershy spoke, and as Sweetie Belle turned, Fluttershy lunged at her, with a suddenly wild look in her eyes. Sweetie Belle let out a shrill cry of alarm as the scoop slashed into her forehead, and blood spurted out, staining her mane.

"No, Fluttershy, what do you think you're doing?" Sweetie Belle yelled out, eyes wide in horror, as Fluttershy laughed out at her again, this time barely missing Sweetie Belle's horn.

"My animals get... very hungry," Fluttershy whistled, "And Pinkie Pie's cupcakes... don't suffice. They like. Fresh. Meat."

Sweetie Belle shivered in fear and began to step back, the sudden cry of animals filled the air and suddenly the small unicorn let out a cry as a familiar white albino rabbit came charging out of the brush and began to feverishly bite and claw at her.

"Fluttershy! No! Please, stop! I-I won't.. tell anyone! Please!" Sweetie Belle pleaded as Fluttershy advanced upon her. It all made sense now. She was known as the dense one, but now - it didn't matter. Tears began to streak down her cheeks as Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around her and plopped a small kiss on her mouth.

"Salty," Fluttershy purred, and as Sweetie Belle tried to scramble away, the white rabbit grabbed onto her tail and yanked her down.

Sweetie Belle struggled against the rabbit and Fluttershy's weight as she half-sat on her, nipping gently at her back.

The gray purple and gray rose maned unicorn stared in horror as more cries of animals began to drift towards her. Then, snapping of twigs. Then, a sudden pain as Fluttershy trotted towards Sweetie Belle's front and forced her to stand on her short legs.

"Now, Sweetie Belle, now is not the time to cry," Fluttershy grinned, biting her bottom lip almost nervously. "You are only my third. So, pardon me if I don't bring you enough pain." She leaned close towards Sweetie Belle's face, cupping her cheek in an almost affectionate gesture. "Dear Pinkie Pie has Applebloom, but dear.. I have you." And with those words, she kissed the crying unicorn again. "I'll try to make this easy on you," Fluttershy smiled.

She leaned back and grinned, "Now. M'dears, tear her apart," she said calmly, nodding grimly. "That's what'll happen to you." Swettie Belle attempted to scramble to her hooves but Fluttershy suddenly got this crazed look in her eye again and she rushed forward, and pinned her down.

Angel, oh so gracefully, began to tie ropes around her ankles and wrists, while Fluttershy smothered her mane down with gentle almost soothing strokes, brushing aside strands of her blood-stained mane. The ropes were digging into her hide, quickly running them raw.

"Don't worry, we'll do this quickly," Fluttershy soothed calmingly, as she backed up and the other ends of the ropes were tied around something that was much taller than either of them.

Numbly, Sweetie Belle looked around, untrained in magic to even do anything. She regretted now not taking any lessons from Rarity. She continued to weep feverishly as she looked up with her sappy eyes towards either side of her. There was four elk, two on each side, a rope tying one of their horns to one of her limbs. They were going to tear her apart, she realized with a start.

Fluttershy opened her mouth as Sweetie Belle began to wail. "Giddyup!" And with those words, the elk began to trot at an alarming rate, almost tearing the young filly's limbs off right then. A burning fire raged within her.

Fluttershy began to sing soothingly,

_**"Hush now, quiet now**_

She continued to wail helplessly as a searing pain flared up in her joints.

_**It's time to lay your sleepy head**_

_**Hush now, quiet now**_

_**It's time to go to bed."**_

Blood began to pour from her joints, flowing endlessly as she continued to wail even more. In any other situation, she would have been singing along. Now? She could only scream in terror.

_**"Drift drift off to sleep**_

_**Exciting day behind you**_

She had played all day long with Scootaloo and Applebloom before, trying to get their cutie marks. Her bones began to break noisily, and the exessive overflow of blood became too much for her.

_**Drift drift off to sleep**_

She began to choke, her own blood drowning her as her limbs were eventually torn off. She began to convulse feverishly, eyes began to leak not only of tears but of flood as well. The numbing definitely began to take effect, and dulled it all away.

She could see Fluttershy approach her, and planted a loving kiss on her lips as Sweetie Belle's green eyes rolled into the back of her head.

_**Let the joy of dreamland find you.."**_


End file.
